


Late night drives with you

by neogotme



Series: chasing your pretty thoughts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Jeno are mentioned, Angst?, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, JaeMin, Kinda cute ending, M/M, Mark is also whipped, Poetic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haechan is Whipped, or atleast i tried, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: "What are we?" Haechan asked"We are everything you want us to be, Haechan" Mark replied





	Late night drives with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas! This is me once again trying to be poetic hope y'all enjoy this and I suggest y'all to listen to "Electric" by Alina Baraz ft. Khalid while reading this. And also this will be added to my new series entitled "chasing your pretty thoughts" which consists of nct songfics. Enjoy!

Late night drives with Mark are more like a routine where they catch up with each other or if they are just too tired of everything. 

Mark calling him at an ungodly hour telling Haechan that he misses him, and that he kinda wanna see him right now, and of course for someone as whipped as Haechan he just can't say no. Even if he has a big test coming up tomorrow, or even if he only got like 2 hours of sleep for the past few days and he is desperate to have atleast 5 hours of sleep. 

It felt ecstatic as he opens the door let Mark drag him, and take him to a place he have never been before. sitting on the shotgun seat, letting himself drown in the lyrics and the melody of Mark's favorite song.

Everything felt familiar, how his heart speeds up at the thought of Mark, how he just lets Mark take him to places because if you ask Haechan he would gladly ask Mark to take him away from this place, from this reality, from this world. Everything felt too familiar yet strange and new.

Haechan was too immerse with his thoughts and the thing that woke him up to what felt like a daydream was the sound of Mark turning off the engine of his car. Haechan got off the car, and scan the place, it was a famous park, known for its night view in which you can see the street lights of Seoul. 

Mark and Haechan started walking, Haechan fought the urge to hold Mark's hand. Scared that he might regret it. Finally reaching the place where you can see the view perfectly. Haechan was fascinated with the view.

Haechan was lost with the way the cars move, with the calming silence that he didn't notice Mark taking his hand and holding it bringing Haechan close to him. Haechan was somehow used to this, still can't make himself believe that Mark treats him differently than he does with Renjun or Jaemin or Jeno. He don't want to assume for he might just hurt himself.

He can feel Mark's eyes looking at him, gaze scanning each and every feature of Haechan. Like the sole reason that they are here was for Mark to be able to stare at Haechan's face. Haechan gathered up all the courage he has and looked at Mark, and not even a second later he regretted his decision. Mark looked ethereal, more breathtaking than the view that's infront of them. His gaze went down to Mark's lips, and shit, Haechan is fucked up.  
"Haechan" Mark called Haechan, and Haechan once again looked at his eyes letting out a tiny hum because he can't really trust his voice right now.  
"Can--Can I kiss you?" Mark asked and Haechan swear that his heart sped up so fucking fast like he is on a marathon, his throat felt dry and hands somehow began shaking. This isn't how he imagined his first kiss much more from his first love whom he has been pining for over a year. 

Haechan just nodded, and Mark slowly leaned in forward and kisses him. Haechan felt like electricity were flowing through his body, and his heart felt euphoric. Everything was all too perfect, too good to be true. 

Mark pulled back, breathless. There was a glint on his eyes that are too bright, a tiny smile on his lips as he looked at the view infront.

"Mark" Haechan spoke for the first time that night, and Mark whispered a tiny "what"  
"What are we?" Haechan asked, a slight bitterness on his words, thousands of questions hidden behind those three words that were left unsaid. Haechan was utterly confused as to where he got the courage to ask those, but certainly he was tired of trying to supress his feelings. Wishing it all to end and to just face his fear of hearing Mark say that they are more or less just friends. 

"We are everything you want us to be, Haechan" Mark replied still smiling and looking at the view  
"But hyung...I want us to be more than friends.." Haechan said quietly wishing that Mark didn't hear him but unfortunately he did.  
"Then I would gladly be your boyfriend, Haechan" Mark concluded finally looking at Haechan. eyes that are dazzling as if it contains constellation in it and a smile that are far too bright for his own liking

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
Love me, take me to outer space  
Kiss me, we're on fire, babe  
Love me, take me to outer space 

It was 3:42 am when both of them confessed their love for each other. Beautiful stories that are carved in their hearts, written on the stars and played on loop on their mind. Both felt warmth spreading through their heart, each can't explain how happy they are to find home in the arms of each other. Because in this vast universe that seem to be endless nothing is as beautiful as to find the love you truly deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Until the next fic
> 
> Song Inspo: ["Electric" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwWrSR8SFEc) by Alina Baraz ft. Khalid


End file.
